Ragnarok: Aventuras y Misterios
by Desuka
Summary: Aiko es una novice que quiere descubrir por si sola el mundo, pero un sin fin de obstáculos, entre ellos su mala suerte, Débora, una Sage de armas tomar, y un extraño suceso, cambiarán el rumbo de su vida para siempre. Mal summary
1. Rebelde

_Esta historia es completamente diferente al animé de Ragnarok; sigue una línea que yo inventé, contiene personajes que mis amigas crearon, y bueno, ahora yo soy la encargada de trazarlos con palabras para ustedes. Está también relatada a modo de manga, y quizás algún día me anime a subir los dibujos…(seguro ¬¬)_

_Ragnarok no me pertenece, por desgracia._

* * *

**Capítulo uno: Rebelde**

Nuestro relato da inicio en la tranquila ciudad de Bergen, un pueblito ubicado cerca de Prontera. La vida aquí era fácil y hasta quizás, aburrida. La gente vivía en armonía, y solo de vez en cuando sucedía algún evento destacable.

Pero mas allá de insignificantes detalles, nos iremos al gran mercado visible en Bergen, solamente comparado con el presente en Prontera (el más grande de Rune-Midgar), y el cual está ubicado justo en la parte sur de la cuidad. Aquí es donde iniciará la aventura más ridícula de todo el reino y sus alrededores.

Ese día, el mercado se encontraba repleto de gente, como era costumbre ver. Merchants, Alchemists y Mastersmiths por doquier, tapaban la amplia vereda de baldosas blanquecinas con sus extravagantes carros de venta, y cientos de guerreros, léase Knights, Assasins, Hunters, Bards, Monks, etc, rondaban a cada vendedor en grupos de por lo menos cinco o seis personas.

Resultaba gracioso ver todo este panorama a diario, al menos para la gente que no tenía mucho que ver con el mundo aventurero…

-¡Algún día compraré los productos mas caros de todos esos Merchants!-murmuró, apretando los dientes, una chica menuda de pelo castaño claro que se escondida entre dos grandes floreros, los cuales pertenecían a una pequeña tienda que vendía arreglos florales.

Miró en derredor; necesitaba salir, escapar de esa aburrida cuidad, y la puerta…esa enorme y pesada puerta, que se encontraba al fondo del mercado y permanecía custodiada por dos guardias, no le permitía cumplir su más anhelado deseo de libertad.

-¡Es el colmo-rezongó, llena de amargura- que una chica con tanto talento como yo tenga que estar encerrada en una academia básica para Novices!

Apretó los puños, furiosa. Agobiada, buscó entre sus cosas algún ticket que le permitiera salir de ese pueblucho que reprimía sus supuestos talentos, pero solo encontró desesperanza y una botella de poción vacía restante de su clase de Pociones Básicas.

-Rayos, tengo que salir como sea… ¡Si la bruja de Déborah me atrapa, estará regañándome unos tres años seguidos en su oficina!

Guardó silencio, tratando de conseguir el valor suficiente para correr.

-¡Es ahora o nunca!

Salió entonces como un bólido de su escondite, al unísono que su largo cabello se agitaba con el viento. Era increíble que, habiendo tanta gente comprando, nadie se diera cuenta que una chica, vestida de "escolar", estaba a punto de escaparse para siempre de su cuidad natal…

Pero de pronto…todo pasó muy rápido. Se oyó un estruendo, gritos de incertidumbre, y un portazo tan violento que espantaría hasta al mas rudo de los Crusaders…

-¡¿Pero que has hecho?! ¡Mocosa, ven para acá!

Un brazo grueso y poco femenino salió de la nada, y agarró como pinzas a la pequeña Novice por el cuello con tal fuerza, que le arrebató el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones.

-¡Aaag! ¿Pero qué hice ahora?-Aiko, la castaña, trató de safarse de los enormes dedotes que crecían de aquel brazo misterioso y se enganchaban como tenazas en su delicada piel. Cuando por fin su dueño se aburrió de estrangularla, la chica cayó como saco de papas al suelo, muy lastimada, pero recuperando el valor se puso en posición de pelea, sacó una pequeña daga de su estuche, y tras voltearse amenazadoramente, se encontró cara a cara con su agresor.

Tragó saliva.

-¡S-señora Wood!-tartamudeó Aiko, dejando caer su arma.

-¡Sí, la misma!- la dueña de aquella tienda de flores le miraba con violencia-. ¡Mira como has dejado mis floreros, niñita rebelde!-e indicó el desparramo de agua, flores y cerámica que ahora cubrían el suelo-. ¿Ahora quién reparará el daño?

La asustada chica no encontraba respuesta alguna, y deseó con todas sus esperanzas que el problema se solucionara por arte de magia.

Pero, desgraciadamente, llegó un nuevo invitado a una reunión que nadie acordó.

-Aiko, ¿Puedes explicarme qué sucedió aquí?

La maestra Déborah se encontraba justo enfrente de la chica, con el semblante serio y ambas manos apoyadas en su cadera. Era una mujer joven, alta y esbelta. Vestía extravagante; un traje en apariencia rígido, compuesto por una chaquetilla corta y un largo traje cortado, cubrían su bien esculturado cuerpo. Ambos brazos estarían descubiertos si no fuera por un par de muñequeras, también hechas de aquel género, y unos guantes sin dedos que protegían sus largas manos del rústico clima de la meseta. Usaba una especie de peto muy sensual, y en la chaqueta que le tapaba los hombros se cernía un gran anillo dorado que no alcanzaba a dar la vuelta completa; además, unas botas parecidas a las muñequeras cubrían sus pies. Era, en pocas palabras, una Sage ruda y fuerte que inspiraba temor y respeto, a pesar de su corta edad.

-Eh…B-bueno, yo… ¿Cómo me encontraste, vieja?

-Discúlpela, señora Wood-dijo, ignorando la pregunta de la chica-. La escuela se hará cargo de todos los daños a su propiedad, y no se preocupe por Aiko, que yo me encargaré de ella…

Y le lanzó una mirada amenazadora a su pupila.

La señora, ya más tranquila, solo asintió mientras dejaba a Aiko en manos de aquella mujer, quién, con extraña expresión de triunfo, tomó a su alumna con suavidad por el brazo y se la llevó al martirio de la escuela, que parecía, en apariencia, infinito y tortuoso…

-Todavía no me dices cómo me encontraste, abuela-dijo la castaña con un tono que pretendía ser ingenuo.

Déborah hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero luego sonrió triunfante.

-Simple, pequeña insolente: seguí el ruido de los floreros romperse. Siempre quiebras algo cuando tratas de fugarte.

* * * * * * * *

La Escuela para Novices estaba constituida por dos pequeños edificios de piedra y madera color caoba. Ambos daban hacia un patio grande, que tenía muchos árboles y algunos juegos. En medio de la arena, había una especie de pista de obstáculos que era usada frecuentemente durante la clase de Resistencia y Habilidad Corporal, y además, una gran piscina que simulaba a un lago se cernía hermosa y brillante debido al sol resplandeciente que sonreía desde el cielo ese día.

Mas, aunque la Escuela se viera pacífica y armoniosa, el ambiente en sus salas era todo lo contrario: alumnos que, gritando, lanzando cosas y riendo a carcajadas, hacían del contexto serio y formal del estudio una especie de comedia tragicómica y desencajada, lo cual claramente dejaba al profesorado exhausto. Y ellos, tomando el papel antagónico de la obra, viéndose superados por la tensión, debían enviar a uno que otro alumno al temido despacho de la directora, con la cual el chico o chica debía mantener una postura rígida y seria para evitar un castigo más grande de lo planeado por la hermosa, joven e intimidante mujer de largos cabellos blancos.

Y así, hasta ahora, bajo el mando de Déborah Lindgren ningún rebelde se había salido con la suya.

O al menos eso creía.

-¿¡Puedes explicarme tu obsesión por violar un sin fin de reglas, Aiko Erizawa?!

Se encontraban en su despacho. Era una sala circular, muy alta y bonita, rodeada de enormes estanterías de libros y cientos de objetos extraños, de entre los cuales algunos brillaban y otros simplemente emanaban pequeñas nubes de humo. El escritorio de la directora era amplio y rebosante de papeles. En ese minuto, era lo único que las separaba.

La susodicha no respondió. Estaba aburrida y, por la misma causa, había dedicado su tiempo a ver si sus puntas del pelo estaban dañadas, por lo que no prestó mayor atención a la pregunta formulada por su directora.

La chica intuyó que algo no estaba bien, y por curiosidad levantó la mirada, preguntándole si había dicho algo.

-¡AIKOOOOO! ¡NO ME HAGAS HACERTE DAÑO NIÑITA!-gritó Déborah intentando no arrancarse el blanco cabello de su cabeza.

La castaña parpadeó, asustada, y tras haberse ido de espaldas, se incorporó con mucha dificultad.

-L-lo siento, maestra Déborah…-Luego añadió, pensativa-Pero debes admitir que esta conversación es una absoluta pérdida de tiempo-dijo cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

La maestra se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, claramente desesperada, pero luego recordó que no podía caer tan bajo, menos en frente de una alumna como Aiko.

Entonces muchas ideas cruzaron su mente, e imaginó que hablaba con Aiko y le decía todo lo que pensaba.

"Mira Aiko, es la quinta vez que tratas de fugarte, y yo y mis nervios no damos más. Soy joven, hermosa, fuerte y exitosa; tengo un apuesto esposo y vivo en una enorme mansión, ¡PERO TÚ, BASTARDA, ME COMIENZAS A PRIVAR DE TODO CON TUS CAPRICHOS Y PENDEJADAS QUE ME MANTIENEN EN ESTA PORQUERÍA DE ESCUELA HASTA ALTAS HORAS DE LA MADRUGADA! ¡¡Ya no te soporto, vete a la…!! No, no puedo decirle eso, ¡Me demandarían! Aunque, pensándolo mejor, usaré la pedagogía…"

Con un tic en el ojo, suspiró y dictaminó lo siguiente:

-Bien, bien…Ganaste esta vez, Aiko. Si tanto deseas irte, te adelantaré la Prueba De Aptitudes para que decidas a qué _job_ te transformarás.

La chica miró de soslayo a la mujer, cuyo rostro no pasaba los veintidós. Quedó pasmada ante la extraña respuesta que le había dado la mujer, y en un principio, no se lo creyó.

-¿No me estás mintiendo, cierto?-preguntó bobamente, apoyando ambas manos sobre el gran escritorio de madera.

-¿Por qué mentiría?-soltó la mujer con una sonrisa maternal, muy extraña en ella. –"¿Le estoy sonriendo? ¡Vaya…!"

-Mujer, no confío en ti más de lo que tú confías en mí-dictaminó la chica con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Déborah quedó estupefacta. "Así que la desconfianza es mutua", se dijo, y luego reafirmó lo dicho anteriormente, ésta vez con mayor seguridad en sus palabras.

-Sí, Aiko, yo misma te haré el condenado examen…

"…Porque estoy harta de ti y tus rebeldías", murmuró dentro de su cabeza.

-…Así que no te preocupes, que no te estoy mintiendo, y si lo hiciera, no tendría motivos.

-¡Guaau!-soltó la chica ya más convencida- ¿Es en serio?-exclamó la Novice, llena de júbilo y dando saltitos de emoción, los cuales interrumpieron los pensamientos de Déborah.- ¿Y cuándo podría dar ese examen?

-Supongo que…Lo antes posible. –"Si, para que te marches rápido"-pensó con una crueldad que le dio escalofríos-Te quiero aquí mañana a primera hora-continuó-, porque estoy cansada, necesito buscar el examen y hacer miles de otras cosas…

-¿Cómo qué cosas, veterana?-Aiko dijo esto sonriéndole y levantando una y otra vez sus cejas, insinuando cosas del tipo sexual que Déborah entendió muy bien.

-¿Quieres dejar de ser una maleducada por una vez en tu vida?-suspiró de forma cansina-.Más te vale que no me hagas enfadar, Aiko, o te suspendo de la academia-la chica se calló al instante-Bien, así me gusta. Te espero aquí a las ocho y media, ¿De acuerdo?

-¡¡OK!!

-Quiero puntualidad, ¿Me oyes?-la Novice asintió energéticamente-. Ahora, regresa a tu salón.

Sonrió con malicia ante la cara quejumbrosa y sorpresiva que le puso Aiko.

* * *

¡Ring Ring!

-Uaaah…-se volteó y le dio la espalda al despertador.

¡Ring ring ring!

-Cinco minutos mas…

¡RING RING RING!

-¿¡PERO QUE…!?

Sin abrir los ojos, palpó su pequeño velador en busca del molesto despertador, cuyo chillido le retumbaba en la cabeza molestosamente. Tras encontrarlo, lo apagó con una palmada e intentó seguir durmiendo…

Pero el sol se encargaría de lo contrario.

-¡Mhg!-se tapó con todas las sábanas de su cama, tratando de proteger sus ojos de los rayos solares que entraban raudos a través de la ventana.

-¡Aaag!-bramó, ya sin poder ignorar al enorme astro-. ¿Sol, por qué insistes en levantarme? ¿Acaso hoy no es sábado?

Se incorporó al unísono que sobaba sus ojos con la manga del pijama. Bostezó llena de pereza, mientras intentaba enfocar su reloj (que tenía forma de Poring), pues tenía los ojos llenos de lagaña.

Tras haberlo conseguido, se sorprendió al ver lo "temprano" que era.

-¡Mira, sol, recién son las nueve y media y tu ya me estás haciendo la guerra!-exclamó con una gran sonrisa, como esperando que el enorme astro le respondiera.

Se levantó. Caminó hasta la ventana y la abrió de par en par. Bostezando nuevamente, hinchó su pecho con el aire puro de una fresca mañana soleada…Era un día hermoso, perfecto para salir a dar una vuelta y planear otro escape.

Pero de pronto, un pensamiento se cruzó por su cabeza.

-Bah, tengo la extraña sensación de que olvidé algo…Bueno, no creo que tenga tanta importancia si no lo recuerdo.

Mientras tanto en la escuela…

-¿¡Por qué siempre me haces lo mismo Aiko!?-decía una estresada mujer en su escritorio, que se tomaba la cara con las manos y bufaba molesta justo en frente de lo que serían unos cuantos papeles oficiales…

* * *

_Hola!! n.n Es primera vez que me aventuro a publicar este fic...Llevo tiempo haciéndolo, y hoy me animé a subirlo aquí. _

_Como se habrán dado cuenta, la historia se desarrolla, en un principio, en la cuidad de Bergen. En la realidad (mundo de nosotros) esta ciudad existe, pero yo la ambientaré para el universo de Ragnarok lol (además, el nombre le viene como anillo al dedo a la trama)_

_Si se dan la tarea de leer este fic, les agradecería que comentaran: son bienvenidos halagos (no creo que sean muchos) y críticas, porque de ellas es que los escritores mejoran (y bajan su autoestima lol)._

_Sin nada mas que decir, me despido n.n_

_Saludos!_


	2. Examen

_**Notas de la autora (Sí, soy mujer xD):** La historia es larguísima; espero que aparezca un valiente lector que se atreva a seguirme la huella...yo continuaré subiendo los capítulos por si a alguien le gusta mi historia..._

_Ragnarok no me pertenece._

* * *

**Examen**

-¡AAAAAAH MALDITA SEA!

Esquivó como pudo la mezcla de basura y cosas que estaban esparcidas por todo el piso de su cuarto, y se dirigió hasta el armario muy afligida.

-¡No voy a lograrlo!

Tomó lo primero que vio; se vistió de cualquier forma, y corrió lo más rápido que sus largas y delgadas piernas le permitían. Llevaba colgando del hombro un precario bolso de forma rectangular, y desde su interior, se podía contemplar como un par de maltratados cuadernos sufrían el peligro de estrellarse contra el suelo debido al descuido de su dueña, que no se preocupó de cerrar bien el cierre ni la hebilla.

Se escucharon las campanas de la esplendorosa iglesia de Prontera; era mala señal, puesto que indicaban que eran como las diez de la mañana y no llegaría, simplemente no lo haría.

-¡Uf, uf!-iba resoplando con cada zancada que daba-. ¡Qué mal nacido debió ser el idiota que inventó el tiempo…!

Llegó a una esquina; frenó con tanta fuerza que levantó una gran ola de polvo, y no pudo evitar caerse estrepitosamente. La gente que pasaba por el lugar reía y la indicaba con el dedo. Poco le importó; estaba…acostumbrada. Eso sí, no pudo evitar lanzar maldiciones al aire. Se levantó con mucha dificultad, recogió sus pertenencias del suelo y las volvió a colocar de cualquier manera en su mochila, para iniciar de nuevo su larga carrera contra el tiempo…

Las dos torres de piedra y madera pronto se hicieron visibles. El despacho de Déborah quedaba en el segundo piso; se sonrió, confiada, pues era la más rápida de su clase y no tardaría mucho. Corrió por un largo pasillo, subió una eterna escalera, y por fin…chocó contra la puerta de roble que separaba a la directora del exterior.

Golpeó la puerta tres veces, rogando que la mujer no estuviera demasiado enfadada. Como no recibió respuesta, giró la perilla con temblorosas manos, y armándose de valor, empujó y entró, pensando en alguna excusa…

-D-disculpa mi t-tardanza vieja…

Observó el escritorio, que desde la puerta se veía muy lejano. La maestra parecía sumida en un profundo trance; tenía su rostro apoyado en ambas manos, las cuales se entrecruzaban toscamente y casi flotaban en el aire.

-¿Déborah…?

La joven Sage se incorporó con brusquedad, sin mirarla. Aiko se asustó; tragó saliva, y esperó. Déborah golpeó de pronto la mesita, y tanto papeles como lápices temblaron, al unísono que Aiko miraba estremecida a su directora.

-Aiko…-gruñó de pronto.

-¿L-llegué muy tarde…vieja?

El "vieja" casi la hizo estallar. Pero se contuvo: estaba acostumbrada.

-Siéó a secas.

Aiko vaciló. Con una mueca que denotaba angustia y desconcierto, tomó la sillita, se sentó, y dejó su bolso a un lado.

-Bien…-murmuró Déborah, que por fin se animó a mirar a su alumna a la ; no necesitas lápiz todavía-. Dijo, al ver que la chica se disponía a sacar su estuche de la mochila.

-Ah… ¿Por qué no?

Déborah sonrió, irónica.

-Creí que sabrías que la prueba es verbal…Bueno, la primera parte en sí lo es...

Aiko abrió mucho los ojos, asustada: Creyó que la directora le estaba jugando una broma.

-A ver, explícate mejor: ¿Hay más de una prueba?

mirada llena de vivacidad intimidó levemente a la chica-. La Prueba de Aptitudes, o PDA, consta de tres partes: La primera, que es verbal, revelará aspectos de tu personalidad que servirán como apoyo en la corrección del segundo test.

La Novice abrió bobamente la boca, y asintió con la cabeza en señal de haber entendido…algo.

"La segunda parte-continuó-, es tan solo un cuestionario acerca de tus gustos, preferencias y actitudes ante la vida diaria".

Hubo un incómodo silencio.

-Y la tercera…

Aiko sonrió entusiasmada.

-La tercera…

-¡Es sorpresa!

-¿¡Qué!?-cayó de su silla al mas puro estilo animé-. ¡Vieja no me hagas esto!

-Sé que eres obsesivamente curiosa Aiko, ¡Así que te dejaré metida en la duda, porque la tercera prueba la harás mañana!

-Nooooooo-gimió la Novice desde el suelo.

La mujer tosió, satisfecha con el resultado, y reprimió una sonrisa malévola.

-Bueno ya levántate, que empezaré con las preguntas…

¡Que tenso estaba el ambiente para Aiko! A pesar de ser una rebelde, le asustaba mucho hablar de sí misma, y peor aún si era con la bruja de su directora, que parecía disfrutar el hacerla sufrir.

-Muy bien,-dictaminó, serena, la chica de largos cabellos blancos- terminemos esto de una vez por todas.

Buscó algo entre sus documentos; todo indicaba que se trataría de algún papel. En efecto, las sospechas de Aiko se hicieron realidad: Déborah había sacado una hoja de aspecto oficial que contenía, al menos, unas veinte preguntas.

-Tienes que responderme lo más sinceramente posible, ¿Entendido?

-Claro, no soy tan tonta como crees-bufó molesta la Novice, mientras acomodaba su trasero en la incómoda silla de madera, cuyo alto y liso respaldo le producía dolor en el cuello…


	3. ¡No se vale!

**Disclaimer: **Este capítulo es más largo que los dos juntos xD (es solo una advertencia...). Notarán que al final habrá una suceso inesperado. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo tres: ¡No se vale!**

-Bien, oír las palabras de Déborah, Aiko se estremeció y tensó al máximo los músculos de su brazo derecho, en cuya mano sostenía firmemente un delgado lápiz grafito color azul.

Pero la joven Sage se detuvo al notar el nerviosismo de su alumna.

-Oye Aiko, relájate, solo son preguntas cotidianas, ¿De acuerdo?

La Novice asintió, pero hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su superiora. Suspirando, la albina mujer continuó su parlamento.

-Bien…"Primera sección, parte A": ¿Cuál de las siguientes palabras te describe mejor? "a) Estudiar; b) Ejercicio; c) Violencia; d) Servicio público"

Aiko la observó unos instantes con los ojos llenos de sarcasmo. ¿Tan sencillo era ese examen? Realmente no podía creerlo.

-¿Qué sucede niña?-preguntó Déborah con extrañeza, tras ver que su pupila no contestaba a su pregunta y dejaba su lápiz a un lado.

-Tú me estás tomando el pelo, cruzó de brazos y sonrió de medio lado-. ¡Es obvio que este examen es solo una trampa que inventaste para poder reírte un rato de mí!

La mujer la miró perpleja y sorprendida. ¿A tanto habían llegado las locuras y fantasías de Aiko? Intentó serenarse, pero pronto estalló en fuertes risas que asustaron a la joven Novice, la cual se alejó bruscamente de la Sage.

-¡¿Pero que dem…?!

-¡Estás loca! ¿Realmente me crees tan vulgar como para hacerte una broma de ese nivel?

Aiko se disponía a responderle, pero la mujer fue más astuta e, intuyendo la clase de respuesta que le daría, continuó dictándole las palabras que seguían en su hoja oficial.

-¡Espera! ¡Todavía no decido las palabras que corresponden a la primera tirada!-protestó haciendo pucheros en su silla. Déborah la miró de soslayo, y se dispuso a esperarla.

"Hmmm, veamos…-pensó-. Lo único que hago al llegar a casa es comer y leer novelas de Valkyrias…-se detuvo-. Espera, creo que eso no me sirve-. Mordió la parte superior de su lápiz como si en eso encontrara la respuesta adecuada, y tras ver el vacío que se creaba en su mente, recordó que le iba excelente en las clases teóricas, especialmente en las de magia y técnicas de ataque.

-"Estudiar"-dijo.

Déborah se sobresaltó: no esperaba una respuesta tan repentina.

-Bien, ó la respuesta de Aiko en su hoja, y releyó lo que venía-. Escoge entre "cambiar" o "conservar".

-Me gusta que sea equilibrado, vieja.

-Esa respuesta no me sirve…-dijo mientras hacía girar su lápiz con habilidad.

-Eh…supongo que me gustan más los cambios…

La Sage anotó nuevamente algo en la hoja.

-¿Prefieres vender, consumir o producir?

-¡Comprar, comprar!

-Lo tomo como un "consumir"…-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco-. "Es una impulsiva", pensó la mujer con negatividad.

-¡Sigue, sigue!

-¿Qué resulta mejor: la realidad, el pasado o el futuro?

-La realidad, lejos.

-¿Y entre lo teórico y la experiencia?

-Diría que…la experiencia, aunque no dudo que aprender mediante libros no sea útil ni…

-"Primera sección, parte B" Déborah interrumpiendo a Aiko, quien hizo un gesto de suma molestia con todo su tendrías que responder "sí" o "no", y si quieres agregar algo dilo y yo tomaré notas.

-Está ó todavía enojada la pequeña, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y dejaba el lápiz oficialmente a un lado, al ver que no lo utilizaría en un buen rato.

-"Preferirías morir que vivir sumisamente"

-Eh…-Aiko abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla-. ¿Qué significa "sumisamente"?

-¡Eres una ignorante Aiko! Sumisamente quiere decir…quiere decir…

-¡Ja ja! ¿Ves? ¡Tú tampoco lo sabes!-celebró la castaña conteniendo la risa-. Con razón la educación en Rune-Midgar es tan mala…

-Mejor calla antes que te cierre la boca con pegamento la mujer con un tono tan amenazador, que hizo paralizarle el corazón a nuestra joven protagonista.

-Si quieres una respuesta, te diré que preferiría matar a quién tratara de someterme…

La Sage tragó saliva, y escribió la respuesta de Aiko interpretándola como un "si" escondido entre amenazas.

Como Aiko no dijo nada más, decidió proseguir con el test.

-"No te importa explorar lugares peligrosos"

-No, ¡me encantan!

-Ya lo he notado-rezongó Déborah-. No sé para qué gasto mi tiempo preguntándote estas cosas, si hasta una roca podría intuir las respuestas…

Rió satisfecha tras ver la mueca de reproche que ponía la pequeña.

-"El dinero manda"

-¡En este mundo materialista, sí, pero para mí…No!

Su profesora escribió satisfecha esa respuesta, y agregó algunas cosas al lado de la hoja.

-Bueno, Ahora comenzará "La segunda sección, parte A", ¿estás lista?

-¡Por supuesto, vieja!

-Me alegra escuchar eso…-bajó la vista al documento y comenzó a leer.

-"Preguntas variadas: elige la respuesta que mejor te represente"-hizo una pausa-. Uno: revisas tu agenda y ves que está colapsada de actividades. Tú…"a) Te sientes como un robot; b) Te sientes satisfecho y orgulloso; c)…"

-¡Oye, pero yo no tengo agenda!

-…Con eso me respondes de inmediato, niña-. Suspiró algo resignada y puso justamente la respuesta que iba a decirle ("¿Agenda? ¿Qué agenda?").

-Ah, me alegro de ser tan anticipada a los hechos-sonrió con autosuficiencia y esperó el siguiente enunciado, sin notar que una vena palpitaba en la pálida sien de su profesora.

-"Ves en una vitrina un objeto que realmente te gusta, y te debates si comprarlo o no. Lo primero que haces antes de comprar es…" a) Ver si lo necesitas; b) Chequear el precio; c) ¡No pienso nada, solo lo compro!

-Es que… ¡Depende: si tengo dinero lo compro y no me importa su precio! Pero me ha pasado que quiero comprarme algo y me faltan zenys…-bajó la mirada con tristeza-. ¡Es terrible cuando sucede eso!

-¡Eres una maldita gastadora compulsiva!-se lamentó Déborah, tras imaginarse a la pequeña castaña delante de un vitral lleno de objetos raros, llorando y revisando su monedero carente de las diminutas moneditas doradas que tanto adoraba-. En fin, esto también me sirve…-lo anotó a un costado y tomó aire para seguir el test.

-Ahora, rellena el espacio con una de las alternativas que yo te dé: A ti (espacio) competir con otras personas. "a) No te interesa; b) No te gusta; c) No te preocupas por eso…

-Hmm…La verdad es que no me preocupo por eso, vieja.

Déborah no dijo nada; solo se limitó a escribir.

-Siguiente situación. "Eres responsable de una tarea que requiere la cooperación de mucha gente, la que, si realizas sola, requerirá de un gran esfuerzo y tiempo…Pero si cooperas con los demás, será una simple y divertida tarea., Tú…" a) La haces sola aunque sea difícil; b) Busco a mis amigos para que me ayuden

-Es obvio, hay que ser un completo idiota para no trabajar en grupo…

La Sage se sonrojó al recordar que ella había marcado la primera alternativa con mucha confianza y arrogancia, pero afortunadamente, Aiko no sabía nada de esa parte de su vida en la que era considerada como "Una Novice destacada y con un futuro prometedor".

-Última pregunta de esta sección. "Si caes desde un acantilado, tienes la sensación de estar volando…"

-Que idiota, nunca me tiraría de un acantilado…

-¡No me sirve esa respuesta, boba!

-¡Pero es que es estúpido! ¿Quién demonios sería tan idiota para lanzarse sin paracaídas desde una montaña?

-Ya lo sé, yo también le dije eso a mi tutor-concluyó una hastiada Déborah, que recordaba perfectamente el momento en que le hacían esa pregunta y ella se indignaba por lo tonta que le sonaba-. Solo limítate a contestarme con un sí o un no.

-No, por supuesto.

-Bien…Ahora pasemos a "la segunda fase, parte B", que contiene un poco de lo mismo pero ahora solo valdrán tus propias respuestas.

-¡Estupendo!-celebró Aiko-. Ya me estaba aburriendo de este tests…

"Yo también", pensó la resignada Sage, que ordenó un poco sus papeles e ideas para mentalizarse a seguir con la aburrida prueba-. ¿Ya estás lista?

-Sí, dale.

-Muy bien…Terminemos rápido todo ó-. "¿Qué harías si encuentras a una persona desmayada en el camino?"

-Mmm…Claramente la llevaría a un hospital…o sino le doy primeros auxilios hasta que llegue alguien más capacitado que yo.

Déborah escribió con gran velocidad, un poco sorprendida de la respuesta de su alumna.

-"Si encuentras una prenda de vestir en el suelo, ¿Qué haces con ella?"

Aiko miró por el ventanal que daba hacia el jardín, pensando qué respuesta sería la más correcta.

-Cualquiera se la quedaría-comenzó-, pero si la prenda parece muy cara buscaría a su dueño o preguntaría a quien le una pausa, en la que miró se soslayo a la mujer-. Pero si nadie responde por ella, la dejo ahí y me voy antes que me venza la codicia…

La mujer detuvo su escritura para observar a la castaña con ojos llenos de inquietud. No podía creer que ese demonio contestara cosas así de… ¿profundas? Era una de las pocas que daba respuestas asertivas y sinceras.

-¡Vaya, estoy muy sorprendida de ti, Aiko!-la Novice se extrañó ante tal desplante de elogios, especialmente porque provenían de su enemiga natural-. Pocas veces me encuentro con alumnos cuya moral sea así de alta; solo espero que no me decepciones con los demás resultados…

-¿Te sientes bien, anciana?-preguntó una asustada Aiko, que no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Se acercó a su tutora y la observó desde distintos ángulos: todo parecía normal; hasta verificó si tenía fiebre.

-Hmm…Todo parece normal; solo estás más arrugada que antes, lo cual creo yo te está comenzando a afectar el cerebro…

Débora no resistió más: tomó a Aiko por la ropa y la elevó varios centímetros sobre su escritorio.

-¡suéltame!

-¡No!-ignoró sus gemidos y pataletas, porque ya estaba harta de su actitud. Y escupiéndole en toda la cara, la amenazó con lo siguiente:

-¡Vuelves a insultarme y yo me encargaré de que nadie en todo Rune-Midgar te acepte como discípula en algún job en particular!-se detuvo; sabía que se le había pasado la mano, pero era necesario hacerle entender a la chica que no era la mandamás del mundo-. Ahora terminemos con este test de una vez por todas, por favor.

La soltó. Aiko permaneció muda unos minutos, terriblemente impactada y asustada de la fuerza que Débora tenía. Sabía que esa no era ni la cuarta parte de su verdadero poder, por lo que decidió permanecer en silencio y esperar a que su corazón se calmara y su cuerpo regresara a su estado normal.

De verdad que Déborah daba miedo.

-¿Quieres continuar?-preguntó la Sage, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-Cla… ¡Claro que quiero!-contestó firme la Novice, simulando estar tranquila y confiada, como siempre.

-Muy bien, faltan solo dos preguntas y se acaba el test. Recuerda que mañana te haré realizar la tercera parte, y a final del día tendré listo tus resultados. Continuemos.

Déborah se disponía a hablar cuando alguien irrumpió por la puerta del despacho. Ambas se sobresaltaron y miraron al unísono al intruso; la mujer se puso de pie y, con solamente su gran presencia, preguntó sin hablar al guardia de Bergen qué cosa era tan importante para interrumpir su entrevista.

-¡Déborah…! Es decir, Directora Lindgren-el hombre parecía agotado, y posiblemente se sintió rezagado con la imponente mujer. A Aiko le dio un poco de lástima verlo inhalar y exhalar con dificultad, por lo que se puso de pie y le ofreció su asiento.

-Gracias, pero no te preocupes niña. Es un asunto urgente-dijo mirando a la Sage con Lord Knight Lance está llamando a todos los posibles candidatos para renacer, porque el torneo se efectuará para…tu sabes.

Déborah no dijo nada. No esperaba que ese condenado día llegase tan repentinamente, pues solo significaba una cosa: muerte y guerras contra el temido…

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué es eso de "renacer"? ¿¡Vieja, qué sucede!?-Aiko intentaba descubrir el porqué de todo este embrollo: ¿Acaso su tutora tenía pensado renacer y así unirse al legendario grupo de los Renacidos, que se decía vivían en el Templo de Odín y solo salían al mundo para defenderlo?

Aiko, silencio…-lamentaba tener que decirle que esto era un asunto mucho más importante que su Prueba De Aptitudes, y que, por ende, debía interrumpirla y marcharse con el nervioso guardia hacia el Templo de Odín.

-No me digas que tienes que irte.

-Aiko, yo…-miró suplicante al guardia, pero él se limitó a entregarle la carta oficial que contenía su invitación para asistir al evento-. "Se supone que me están invitando, pero si no voy me enviarán una tropa de Assasins a matarme de la peor manera. Que injusto."

Guardó la carta en un bolsillo, y se dirigió a su alumna que la miraba con decepción.

-Sé que querías terminar tu prueba, pero…Lance es un sujeto que da escalofríos. Debo marcharme-hizo una pausa-. Sin embargo, creo que con lo que tengo de tu prueba, puedo sacar un resultado bastante acertado…

Se disponía a salir cuando su alumna la detuvo.

-¿Y la tercera prueba?-dijo con súplica a su directora.

-¿La verdad? Era una farsa: quería reírme un rato de ti. Nos vemos.

La pequeña ya no pudo retenerla más. Se marchó corriendo escaleras abajo, seguida del ya cansado guardia que hacía un último esfuerzo por alcanzarla, mientras rogaba que el llamado de Lance no fuera tan grave.

Aiko se asomó por la puerta, furiosa.

-¡No se vale, vieja! ¡Ahora me debes una!

Y se quedó ahí con los brazos cruzados, guardándose todo lo que quería seguir gritándole a su tutora.

* * *

_owo ven? Ahora Aiko se ha quedado sin su examen lol Esto se me ocurrió hace poco, y realmente es un hecho que me ayudará bastante en un futuro no muy lejano..._

_Ojalá les haya gustado, y si no, mueranse ¬¬!! (no, solo bromeo xD) _

_adios!_


End file.
